


do re mi fa so fucking done with you

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Language, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: If I could go back to the day we met I probably would just stay in bed





	do re mi fa so fucking done with you

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble i made from the song do re mi by blackbear and gucci mane. (lyrics belong to their owner. no infringement intended)  
> this was a gift to my sister when she came home from seattle

Love. Tao thought he was in love. It had been two long years with his boyfriend, Baekhyun. They were inseparable from the start. Tao never thought it would end up like this.

 

It started with short texts and fewer kisses. Tao would take Baekhyun shopping but there was no more gratitude. Now, he didn’t want to brag but Tao was pretty well off. Black card and all. The zeros started to disappear even when they weren’t together. It didn’t bother Tao at first. Baekhyun could buy what he wanted. Neither of them was hurting for money. But when he would get his bank statement that little nagging feeling started to persist.

 

“Baek baby, did you really spend a thousand dollars in the Supreme store?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tao looked over on the couch to see Baekhyun in a new hoodie and shorts with a sucker in his mouth. He had his legs kicked up reading something on his phone and laughing. Tao sighed completely defeated. There was a new line and Tao knew how much Baekhyun liked Supreme.

 

Later that night after dinner Baekhyun initiated sex for the first time in a week. It was hot and heavy, and Tao was just excited that Baekhyun was showing a bit more affection. It wasn’t exactly love making but to Tao that was fine. They kissed and held each other, panting into mouths and fucking themselves stupid. It wasn’t until after that Tao noticed the lines on Baekhyun’s back. Not from him. Tao didn’t like to be rough.

 

Deep colors of purple and red and definitely from someone else’s hands or a flog. Tao bit his lip and felt his stomach at his feet. So, Baekhyun might have a secret BDSM fetish or he’s cheating. Tao really wished it was the BDSM thing. He could deal with that. He didn’t know if he could deal with cheating.

 

But Tao wasn’t a moron and he knew that that possibility of Baekhyun cheating was really high. So high in fact, that Tao decided to play P.I. He knew Baekhyun left his phone at home a lot and they had this unspoken rule that they could just pick up each other’s phones. That was when the trust was there and Tao wasn’t suspicious.

 

Days later Baekhyun mentioned going out to the club and Tao said that was fine. He wanted to finish the song he was working on. Baekhyun kissed Tao and if Tao was weak he would think Baekhyun was being loving. He traveled down Tao’s neck to his shoulder and leaned in giving him a small hug.

 

“I won’t stay out all night. Love you, baobei.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Tao felt his stomach twist in knots. It had been months since Baekhyun called him that. It was like a knife in his heart. Baekhyun left and Tao let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He opened his laptop and started investigating.

 

Every single social media that Baekhyun had was signed in and Tao took advantage of it. Weibo, Instagram, everything. There were so many messages and Tao had no idea where to start. They both had pretty big social lives. He went to the bottom and started scrolling. Then it hit him like a freight train. A picture of a suggestive looking guy in his Instagram inbox. He was small and attractive and had a smile like Tao, cat-like.

 

The message started out innocent at first. His name was Jongdae and he liked music and clubbing like Baekhyun. It was the more recent message that Tao wanted to erase from his mind. Flirty texts and pictures until Tao knew it wasn’t just banter. Tao trusted Baekhyun. He could flirt and play around with whoever as long as he didn’t cheat. This was encroaching cheating.

 

As he read he hated himself for peeking. Things like ‘I want it so bad’ and ‘Can’t wait to finally see you’. It made Tao’s blood start boiling. So, was this the person that left the marks? Judging by the timestamps, probably not. But then Tao decided to move to the next thing; Baekhyun’s phone.

 

He left it on the kitchen counter and never came back to get it. It didn’t have a passcode to Tao unlocked it to see hidden apps and notifications. Nothing from Jongdae, but texts, Tinder messages, Grindr, kik, everything under the sun. Tao was furious. He was no longer feeling the pit in his stomach. Instead, he felt a burning in his throat and fire in his eyes. He smirked before thumbing the apps. He knew the passcodes because well, Baekhyun was a creature of simplicity.

 

Luhan. The new one’s name was Luhan. He was actually really fucking hot and Tao thought 'good job' before he saw the message. He was definitely fucking Baekhyun. These were concrete. Texts like ‘baby you were good for me last night’ and ‘I’ll give that ass another good dicking when you behave’. Tao wrote down his number before moving onto the next.

 

Kyungsoo. He was pretty good looking. Not-so-tall, dark, and handsome. A keeper if he wasn’t fucking his boyfriend. His messages were the ones that gave Tao the indication that the marks were definitely from him and Baekhyun was into being flogged.

 

Shit like ‘I’ll fuck you until you scream next time’ and ‘I bet your boyfriend will be furious when he sees that I marked you up’. Tao was furious but not in the ways these guys would think. He noted the number with Luhan’s and smirked. This was going to be fun.

 

Tao went into his closet and found the skimpiest clothes he could. He borrowed a top from Baekhyun’s side before grabbing a face mask. He had to cover up a bit so that Baekhyun wouldn’t see him. He put the numbers in his pocket before going to the club where he knew Baekhyun was.

 

Of course, he was dancing and having the time of his life with every other guy that wasn’t Tao but that was okay. Tao was into revenge now. He pulled out his phone and text the first number.

 

_[New Message from Unknown Number]_

_Hey, I got your number from a friend. Heard you were looking for fun ;)_

 

_[New Message from Luhan]_

_Oh? Well then stranger. Let’s play a game. Where are you?_

 

_[New Message from Unknown Number]_

_Club. Bar. Face marks. Name is Tao._

 

Tao smirked when he saw a head peek above the crowd and move toward him. It wasn’t near Baekhyun which was good. He was preoccupied with some guy that looked like he was twice his size. Tao watched Luhan stand in front of him and size him up, then he winked.

 

“So to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“Well there’s no pleasure yet but we can make that happen I suppose.”

 

Luhan smiled and took Tao’s hand leaving the club pretty fast. They were in the back of Tao’s Range Rover. It was sticky and humid but Luhan was a good lay. He fucked like a champ and Tao inwardly squealed. They kissed goodbye and Tao told Luhan to meet him again on Friday at his house. Luhan smirked and said he’d be there.

 

Stage one was complete. Stage two was to get Kyungsoo to the club or to the house. Either way. Tao spent his lazy Thursday thumbing through his bank account and seeing that Baekhyun had spent more money. That was okay. Tao called the card company while Baekhyun was out to the gym.

 

“Hello, yes. I’d like to report some fraudulent charges on my Black Card. I have a crazy ex-boyfriend who seems to think I’m still paying for his expensive shopping habits. Yeah. Yeah. Oh yeah, I’m working on the whole boundaries things. Thank you so much.”

 

Tao chuckled to himself. Baekhyun’s access to the money Tao had was cut. He cut his card and dropped it into the garbage before waiting. It wouldn't be long before Baekhyun was home, probably to scream at him. And he was right.

 

“Why doesn’t the fucking card work?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Baek baby. The company called me and said that there were some weird charges from overseas and they had to cut it. The new one will be in next week.”

 

Baekhyun pouted but then threw his arms around Tao, “I wanted pizza.”

 

“It’s okay baby. I’ll go get some. I have a little cash. You just sit on the couch and be pretty.”

 

Baekhyun sauntered over to the couch and plopped down. Tao closed the software for the song he was working on and left their apartment to get pizza and maybe to text Kyungsoo.

 

_[New Message from Unknown Number]_

_Hey, I’m a friend of Baekhyun’s. He said you were looking for fun ;)_

 

_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_

_Any friend of Baekhyun’s is definitely welcome for fun._

 

_[New Message from Unknown Number]_

_I’m Tao. Are you busy Friday?_

 

_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_

_With you, yes. Any requests?_

 

_[New Message from Tao]_

_A threesome? I want to surprise someone._

 

_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_

_Perfect._

 

Tao picked up the pizza and shoved his phone in his pocket. Tomorrow he would finish the song and be the worst person in the fucking world. Baekhyun wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

Tao put the song on play and listened to it a few times before really feeling it was finished. He loved it. It was the perfect beat and mix of lyrics. He felt his phone buzz and it was showtime. Kyungsoo showed up first and was amazed at the spacious apartment. Tao smiled and walked him inside. Baekhyun wasn’t going to be home for at least another hour or two.

Kyungsoo fucked Tao on the couch until he came four times screaming into the leather surface. They were all quick and Tao didn’t even know that an hour had passed. Tao’s phone buzzed and he smiled up at Kyungsoo.

 

“Our third person is here.”

 

Luhan walked in and instantly recognized Kyungsoo. They exchanged some witty banter before sitting down. Tao smiled and then apologized.

 

“I’m not sorry for what is about to happen, but you guys should know that you were amazing.”

 

Luhan and Kyungsoo looked at each other confused until they heard the door and stood. Tao smiled and held back all of his excitement. This was going to be sweet.

 

“What the fuck is going on?”

 

Baekhyun dropped his bag and looked like he might have seen a pit of snakes. And maybe he had. Tao felt a bit like one with how he slithered into other people’s bed but then wasn’t that what Baekhyun was doing?

 

“Baek baby, you remember Luhan right?,” Tao draped himself over Luhan and kissed his temple before squeezing him a bit, “You were so good for him right? When he gave you a good dicking?”

 

“And Kyungsoo,” Tao moved and pulled Kyungsoo flush against him kissing down his neck, “You let Kyungsoo mark you and you thought I would be furious. Well, I was but not like that.”

 

“You see. I fucked them both too. I see why you decided to do it but here’s the thing. You live in my house. You use my cards. You drive my Range. You sleep in my bed and tell me you love me. But I guess you don’t since you’re out there like a cock slut taking whatever dick you could find. Baek baby, I wrote a little song for you.”

 

Tao moved to his laptop that was hooked to the speakers around their apartment and smiled. He pushed play before Baekhyun could move any further.

 

_Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you_

 

Baekhyun was livid. He grabbed his bag and rushed outside. Tao didn’t care what he did. Everything could be replaced but Tao’s heart. With time, that would heal too, but this - This was sweet fucking revenge and Tao wasn’t regretful in the least.

 

He heard glass shatter and dragging of keys but he didn’t care. Tao apologized again to Luhan and Kyungsoo who were between laughing and confusion. They said they had no idea who Tao was really, and that they were sorry his boyfriend was a cheater. Kyungsoo was the most apologetic.

 

He said he was going through some shit that was similar and payback felt nice. He told Tao that if he wanted to come by for revenge or angry sex he was welcome. He gave his address before giving Tao a kiss on the cheek.

 

Luhan smiled and just apologized for fucking Baekhyun but promised that he was no longer interested. Baekhyun had lied to him saying he was single and wealthy. He also left telling Tao that they could hook up anytime.

 

Baekhyun however, had pretty much ruined Tao’s Range Rover. It was keyed, dented, and covered in spray paint. He laughed at the toilet paper over the top of it and the yellow liquid on the tire. Baekhyun probably pissed on it. Whatever. Tao picked up his phone and took a picture before calling his insurance company.

 

“Yeah, that was my ex-boyfriend. Yeah. Yeah. Okay.”

 

An appraiser would be over in a few days to see if it was worth it to fix or if Tao should just buy a new one. He didn’t care. He would have so much more money now that Baekhyun was gone. Thousands more probably.

 

He closed and locked the front door behind him reminding himself that he needed to change the locks and set up the security camera that he neglected for the umpteenth time. The song was still playing as Tao pulled a bottle of wine down and started pouring a glass.

  
_And you got me thinking lately_  
_Bitch, you crazy_  
_And nothing's ever good enough_ _  
I wrote a little song for ya, it go like -_


End file.
